darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarthZach23
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Images Hey Zach, do you think you could do me a favor when you get a sec? Could you provide a source and copyright status for Image:648px-Vaderhr.jpg and Image:760px-Droidekapromo.jpg? We need them on there as soon as possible, or else they will have to be deleted. If you have any questions about providing a source/copyright, feel free to leave me a message. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:10, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :For more information on that subject: read this. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:24, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::I see you've uploaded another image without providing a source or copyright. Failure to provide the requirements in the future may result in the images being deleted and you receiving a three day ban. Thank you very much and have a Darth-tastic day. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 02:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Warning Hey, I really believe you are editing in good faith but you uploaded 8 images without a proper source and no, saying it's from Wookieepedia in an edit summary does not cut it. Read this link 'Really read it before you upload another image because the next image you fail to tag an image with a proper licence and source will get you blocked for a small amount of time. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:56, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Image Look, you just uploaded this without proper sourcing and licensing. I'm sorry, but I'll have to delete it. Furthermore, I'm putting a week long block on you because you have continued to upload multiple images without sourcing them, despite warnings from other admins. If you wish to contact me, you may do so on my my talk page or on the IRC. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Multiple accounts I have reasons to believe that you are the same user as User:Death2theFurbies23. The use of multiple accounts is not allowed on Darthipedia, please choose one account you wish to edit with and I will direct the other account to it. If you do not choose I will do it for you. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Blocked I suggest you read up on our policies during your vacation, follow them when/if you return and these nasty blocks won't happen again. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC)